Look at Me, Sasuke-kun!
by Uchiha Ana82
Summary: Hidup Sakura sudah cukup indah, namun bagaimana dengan kisah cintanya? Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, akan kah sakura mampu memperjuangkan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Hidup Sakura sudah cukup indah, namun bagaimana dengan kisah cintanya? Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, akan kah sakura mampu memperjuangkan cintanya?_

* * *

 **Look at Me, Sasuke!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah lorong Universitas Konoha terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa. Seorang wanita muda yang cantik dengan rambut senada dengan bunga Sakura yang ia biarkan teruarai sampai bahunya. Sudah 5 menit ia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang tidak ia kenali, seraya memperhatikan satu persatu nomor ruangan yang ada dipintu setiap ruangan berharap ruangan yang ia cari akan segera ditemukan.

Sambil membawa kertas tugas yang ia peluk dengan tangan kirinya ia terus berjalandengan cepat. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-chan" sapa wanita cantik berambut indigo yang dikuncir kebelakang, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya seraya berjalan kearahnya.

"Hai, Hinata" Sakura balas tersenyum saat Hinata sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura-chan?"

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Tsunade sensei"

"Astaga, itu tugas yang diberikan Tsunade sensei tadi pagi, Sakura-chan?" tiba-tiba saja perhatian Hinata teralihkan pada kertas yang sakura bawa.

"Iya Hinata, Kau tidak perlu kaget seperti itu, ini semua karena Kiba yang datang terlambat, jadinya aku mau tidak mau harus menunggunya mengerjakan tugas ini sampai selesai" jelas sakura seolah mengerti akan tatapan hinata yang minta dijelaskan alasan kenapa baru sekarang dia mencari senseinya untuk menyerahkan tugas. Padahal tugas yang diberikan oleh senseinya sudah dari pagi dan Sakura baru bisa mengumpulkan tugasnya sekarang.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya mengerti akan penjelasan Sakura. "Ano, Sakura-chan. Apa kau ingin aku temani?" tawar Hinata karena merasa bersalah dan kasihan melihat Sakura berjalan sendirian.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak perlu Hinata, Aku rasa aku bisa pergi sendiri" Sakura menolak tawaran Hinata dengan sopan.

"Tapi tugas yang ingin kau serahkan kepada Tsunade sensei ada punyaku juga, Sakura-chan" Hinata jadi semakin merasa bersalah karena ia meninggalkan kelas saat yaang lain nya masih blm keluar kelas, karenaingin makan bersama kekasihnya dan Hinatatahu kalau Sakura pasti belum makan karena harus menunggu Kiba. Apalagi saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 dimana mahasiswa/i Universitas Konoha sudah selesai makan siang mengingat jam istirahat dimulai pukul 11.00

"Aaa... tidak apa-apa Hinata, lagi pulatadi Tsunade sensei yang menyuruh ku untuk mengumpulkan tugas ini" sepertinya apa yang dijelaskan oleh Sakura percuma. Hinata masih saja melihat Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah. "Begini saja, jika kau ingin membantuku beritahu aku dimana ruang 523" tambah Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah beritahu aku saja aku harus berjalankearah mana?" poton Sakura.

Hinata menunjuk lorong panjang yang ada dibelakang Sakura dan menjelaskannya. "Kau terussaja berjalan kesana sampai ada perempatan lalu belok ke kanan, ruang 523 ada di paling ujung.

Sakura tidak terkejut denganpenjelasan Hinata, bagaimana bisa Hinata mengetahui tempat ini dengan baik. Padahal gedung Hinata dan Sakura kuliah bukanlah digedung ini. Ya.. Sakura sangat tahu, itu semua karena kekasih Hinata kuliah digedung ini. Bisa dibilang Hinata sering kegedung ini hanya ntuk bertemu kekasihnya, Naruto.

"Arigatou.." ucap Sakura, seakan tak inginkehilangan waktunya lagi Sakura langsung pergi. "Jaa ... Hinata, sampai nanti"

"Jaa... Sakura-chan" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat ia hampir diperempatan. Tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya lagi Sakura langsung berbelok ke kanan.

Dan tanpa sengaja sakura menabrak seseorang "Aaw" rintih Sakura, Sakura terjatuh dengan pantat yang mencium lantai terlebih dahulu,dan kertas yang ia pegang pun berserakan dilantai.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja, karena aku terburu-buru tadi" ucap Sakura sambil mengankat kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang ia tabrak. Mata mereka pun salaing bertemu sepasang emerald Sakura dan sepasang Onxy seorang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Tatapan itu seperti magnet, sulit sekali melepaskan diri dari tatapan itu, entah kenapa Sakura merasa waktu seakan berhenti saat melihatnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Hal pertama yang terlintas dipikiran Sakura saat melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini adalah...

 _Tampan ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo Minna-san ... ditunngu review nya ya**

 **Semoga cerita ini bisa lanjut karena review minna-san semua.**

 **Disini aku pendatang baru, tulisannya juga banyak typho dimana-mana *mudh2an siih gak banyak. Hehehe**

 **Terima Kasih**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Look at Me, Sasuke-kun!**

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

 _Tatapan itu seperti magnet, sulit sekali melepaskan diri dari tatapan itu, entah kenapa Sakura merasa waktu seakan berhenti saat melihatnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Hal pertama yang terlintas dipikiran Sakura saat melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini adalah..._

 _Tampan ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sakura POV_**

Rasanya bokong ku sakit karena aku tiba-tiba saja menabrak seseorang dan aku melihat kertas yang kupegang tadi terlepas dari genggaman ku. Hasilnya seperti ini, kertas yang kupegang tadi berserakan di lantai. Ah aku baru ingat kalau aku menabrak seseorang

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja karena aku terburu-buru tadi" ucapku merasa bersalah seraya mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat seseorang yang aku tabrak.

Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat siapa yang aku tabrak, ia adalah Sasuke. Pangeran tampan pujaan para wanita di Universitas Konoha -hmm termasuk aku- aku masih belum beranjak dari tempatku terjatuh. Aku masih terpana akan tatapan Sasuke, warna hitam matanya membuat aku semakin sulit untuk melepaskan tatapan itu.

 _"_ _Tampan..."_

Itu lah hal pertama yang aku fikirkan saat aku semakin terpesona akan tatapannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku langsung tersadar dari pikiran genit ku, saat suara baritone milik Sasuke menyadarkanku.

"A-Ah iya aku baik-baik saja" jawabku gugup seraya berdiri. "Ano Sasuke... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku merasa bersalah atas kecerobohan ku.

"Hn" tak lama kemudian dia langsung meninggalkanku.

Aku pun ikut membalikan badan saat sasuke melewatiku, "Pria itu memang selalu irit bicara" ucapku seraya menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh.

 **Normal POV**

"Ehem... Sakura" Sakura yang terkejut kemudian membalikan badannya.

"Tsunade sensei" jawab Sakura senang akhirnya ia bertemu dengan senseinya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang Sakura?" tanya Tsunade kesal dengan tangan yang ia silangkan didepan dadanya.

"Maafkan aku sensei, tadi Kiba datang terlambat, jadi aku menunggunya menyelesaikan tugas yang sensei berikan." Jelas Sakura sambil menunduk yang kemudian berjongkok untuk memungut kertas yang berserakan dilantai.

"Aagh anak nakal itu, selalu saja merepotkan orang lain." umpat Tsunade seraya membantu Sakura mengumpulkan kertas yang berserakan dilantai.

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan kertas yang berserakan di lantai Sakura dan Tsunade pun berdiri.

"Sensei ini" Sakura menyerahkan kertas tugas yang ia pegang pada Tsunade. Yang kemudian diambil oleh Tsunade.

"Sensei, sekali lagi maafkan aku karena terlambat mengumpulkannya." Sakura meminta maaf seraya membungkukkan badannya pada Tsunade.

"Tak apa... Aku mengerti, karena ini bukan salahmu." ucap Tsunade seraya memberikan senyum nya.

"Arigatou Sensei, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Tsunade sensei." ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya setelah mendapat anggukan darinya lalu Sakura berbalik dan meninggalkan Tsunade.

 **.**

"Aaaah Kenyangnya" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa, seraya mengusap perut yang sudah terisi penuh.

Saat ini Sakura berada dikantin yang sudah sepi pengunjung mengingat jam makan siang sudah berakhir. Benar saja saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 1:00 sedangkan waktu istirahat di Universitas Konoha ini biasanya pukul 11:00.

Sakura melihat kesegala arah berharap dia menemukan seseorang yang ia kenali. Namun ternyata nihil, tak ada seorang pun yang ia kenali. Sakura pun menghela nafas pelan seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di lorong tadi, pertemuannya dengan Sasuke membuat dia selalu tersenyum. Sebenarnya Sakura dan Sasuke sudah saling mengenal, mereka sering kumpul bersama tentunya tidak hanya Sakura. Ino dan Hinata juga ada disana termasuk kekasih mereka yang merupakan sahabat dari Sasuke. yaitu Sai dan Naruto. Dan juga Gaara yang merupakan teman dari Sakura dan sahabat dari Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto. Mereka berempat bersahabat saat masih Junior High School. Dan selalu berada disekolah yang sama.

"Drrt...drrrt...drrrt..." getaran ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba menyadarkan Sakura dari ingatannya tentang Sasuke.

"Gaara?" Sakura membaca nama yang ada di ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi" jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, kau ada dimana? Tadi aku kelas mu tapi kau tidak ada." tanya gaara

"Aku ada di kantin yang dekat dengan Gedung Kesehatan, Gaara."

"Aku tahu tempat itu, tunggu kami disana." Perintah Gaara seraya mematikan sambungan sepihak.

"Kami? Apa termasuk, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

Tidak butuh lama dari telepon Gaara, mereka pun datang.

"Hai, Jidat"

Sakura tahu benar siapa yang memanggilnya seperti itu. "Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu Ino." Sakura memukul lengan Ino pelan, saat dia sudah disampinya.

"Hai Sakura" sapa Gaara seraya memposisikan dirinya disamping Sakura.

"Hai Gaara" balas Sakura sambil melihat kearahnya seraya tersenyum. "Hinata dan Naruto kemana?" tanya sakura karena tidak biasanya mereka berdua tidak ikut berkumpul.

"Naruto sedang mengantar Hinata pulang karena nanti sore ada acara keluarga dirumah Hinata." Sakura mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

Namun perhatian Sakura teralihkan saat melihat Sasuke duduk dihadapannya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Karin. Ya perempuan yang ada disamping Sasuke saat ini adalah Karin, kekasih Sasuke. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 6 bulan. Biasanya Karin jarang ikut berkumpul dengan teman-teman Sasuke, tapi hari ini dia datang entah karena apa. Membuat Sakura kesal melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya Karin yang mencari perhatian Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca.

Untung saja ada Gaara, jadi Sakura tidak merasa seperti orang bodoh berada diperkumpulan ini, meskipun saat berkumpul Sakura ditemani dengan Sahabatnya Ino dan Hinata tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa sendirian, karena Ino dan Hinata lebih sering berbincang-bincang dengan kekasih mereka. Jika tidak ada Gaara biasanya Sakura hanya akan memainkan ponselnya saja mengetik sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Sasuke-kun, aku lapar apa kau mau menemaniku makan?" tanya karin sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke manja.

"Hm.. pesan lah aku akan menunggu disini" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap karin yang memeluk lengan kokoh nya.

Sakura memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua, memandangi Sasuke dan Karin bergantian. Membuat Sakura ingin marah.

Sasuke yang merasa ada yang memperhatikan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura, yang tengah menatapnya.

Emerald dan Onyx saling bertemu, Sakura yang merasa tatapannya dibalas membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia merasa malu karena sudah tertangkap basah sedang menatap Sasuke. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Sakura berharap ada yang menyelamatkan nya dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Sakura" panggil Gaara, saat itu pula Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Gaara. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran mu?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

"A-Ah .. ti-tidak" jawab Sakura gugup, dalam hati Sakura berterima kasih pada Gaara karena sudah menyelamatkannya dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku rasa aku harus pulang, Gaara" ucap Sakura seperti meminta ijin kepada Gaara.

"Kau sakit Sakura?" Tanya Ino dengan suara keras, setelah dengan sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Sahabatnya entah sejak kapan, sehingga semua orang beralih menatap Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura memalingkan wajah nya dari Gaara dan melihat kearah teman-teman nya yang sedang memandangi Sakura, kecuali Sasuke yang saat ini sedang asik dengan bukunya. 'sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Ino' ucap sakura dalam hati.

Namun dengan sekejap ia mengenyahkan pikiran berharap nya tentang Sasuke yang akan ikut khawatir jika dirinya sedang sakit. Lalu ia menatap Ino dengan wajah kesal karena Ino sudah berhasil membuat Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian. "Ino... bisakah kau bertanya dengan suara pelan? Aku kan ada disebelahmu." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan namun pelan.

"Ayo Sakura.. Aku akan mengantar mu pulang." Ucap Gaara seraya berdiri.

Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke Gaara "Tidak perlu Gaara, Aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab sakura sambil berdiri, kemudian Sakura berpamitan kepada semua temanya.

Saat Sakura berbalik dan ingin melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang. Menahan lengannya.

"Gaara?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat kearah genggaman Gaara.

"Aku bilang aku akan mengantarmu." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Gaara pun memindahkan genggaman nya dari lengan Sakura ke telapak tangan Sakura, yang kemudian menariknya untuk mengikuti langkah nya menuju ke mobil Gaara yang diparkir di Gedung Kesehatan Konoha.

Sakura tidak melawan atas perlakuan Gaara padanya, ia hanya mengekori Gaara.

"Hati-hati ya Gaara, Sakura." teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. "Mereka cocok yaa Sai-kun" ucap Ino yang ingin mendapat persetujuan dari kekasihnya,

"Aku rasa begitu" jawab Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo Minna-San**

 **Terima kasih yaa atas Review nya**

 **Mudah2an di Chapter ini gak ngebuat kalian kecewa banyak.**

 **Dan aku usahain untuk bisa update secepat mungkin.**

 **ditunggu review selanjutnya yaa..**

 **Arigatou...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Look at Me, Sasuke-kun!**

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan Konoha yang tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya, tidak membuat sang pengendara melajukan kendaraan nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seperti inilah Gaara saat sedang bersama Sakura, ia tidak pernah mengendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan Sakura tidak pernah keberatan, karena sebenarnya Sakura tidak terlalu suka jika naik mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Berada didalam mobil sport Lamborghini Merah milik Gaara membuat Sakura merasa seperti Cinderella. Sakura tahu Gaara adalah salah satu pewaris perusahaan Sabaku Corp. Maka untuk memiliki mobil ini bukan lah hal yang sulit untuk Gaara. Tidak hanya Gaara, bagi Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki mobil Lamborgini atau mobil Sport lainnya bukan lah hal yang sulit. Mengingat mereka terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya.

Aah mengingat tentang Sasuke ia teringat tentang kejadian tadi, betapa memalukannya kejadian itu. Untung saja temannya yang lain tidak tahu akan perbuatannya, mungkin kalau ada Naruto disana, pasti dia lah orang pertama yang menyadari kalau Sakura sedang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cemburu.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan seraya memperhatikan jalan Konoha yang terlihat sedikit lebih menarik. Ia merasa lelah akan perasaan nya pada Sasuke ia tidak tahu harus sampai kapan menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Sakura? Apa ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiranmu?" tanya Gaara penasaran karena tidak biasanya Sakura menjadi pendiam seperti saat ini.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit lelah" jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan Konoha.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakannya padaku"

Sakura diam sambil melihat ke arah Gaara ia bingung harus menjawab apa "Kau tau kan saat ini Aku sedang sibuk, jadinya waktu istrahat ku sedikit sekali, karena itulah aku merasa lelah." Jawab Sakura bohong.

Sakura merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi Gaara, 'Maafkan Aku Gaara, karena Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya' ucap Sakura dalam hati tanpa memutuskan pandangannya kearah Gaara yang sedang mengendarai.

"Sakura, Kau tahu? Kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu kepada ku, jadi jangan memendamnya sendiri" ucap Gaara seraya melihat ke arah Sakura sekilas.

Mendengar ucapakan Gaara membuat Sakura sadar bahwa Gaara sudah tahu kalau alasan yang ia berikan adalah bohong.

"Hm.. aku mengerti" jawab Sakura seraya melihat ke arah jalanan Konoha.

Setelah itu keduanya pun terdiam dan tak ada percakapan sampai mereka tiba didepan rumah Sakura.

"Sudah sampai, Gaara apa kau mau mampir dulu." tawar Sakura.

"Mungkin lain kali Sakura, Aku harus segera pergi." tolak Gaara sopan.

"Baiklah" ucap Sakura seraya melepaskan sabuk pengaman "Gaara.. Terima Kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, kau hati-hati dijalan yaa." Tambah Sakura.

"Hm"jawab Gaara kemudian Sakura keluar dari mobil.

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Disebuah dapur minimalis seorang wanita paruh baya sedang sibuk dengan alat memasak nya, wanita itu sangat cekatan memasak makan malam untuk disajikan kepada para pria yang tinggal di rumah itu. Sebenarnya dirumah itu ada pembantu namun khusus untuk urusan dapur hanya wanita itu saja yang boleh menanganinya.

"Tadaima" Ucap pria berambut hitam panjang yang ia kuncir rendah

"Okaeri... Itachi, kau sudah pulang" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya seraya menghentikan memasaknya sejenak dan menghampiri putranya.

"Iya Kaa-san" jawab itachi "Dimana Outosan dan Sasuke?" sambil melihat kearah lain untuk mencari keberadaan Otou-san dan adik-nya.

"Otou-san ada di kamar, sedangkan adikmu belum pulang, mungkin dia bersama perempuan itu." jawab Mikoto kesal karena mengingat gadis itu.

Itachi yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Kaa-san nya kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Kaa-san nya. "Kaa-san, Sasuke sudah besar jadi biarkan dia sendiri yang memilih kisah cintanya." Ucap itachi meyakin kan Kaa-san nya.

Itachi berharap Kaa-san nya tidak akan larut dalam pemikirannya karena Itachi tidak ingin Kaa-san nya sakit karena memikirkan hubungan Sasuke dan Karin. Ia sangat tahu Kaa-sannya tidak menyukai Karin, karena diawal pertemuan mereka Karin bersikap kasar saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di Supermarket.

 **Flashback On**

Saat itu Mikoto ingin pergi berbelanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam dan besok pagi. "Diantara kalian apakah ada yang ingin menemani Kaa-san berbelanja?" tanya Mikoto melihat kedua putranya yang sedang menonton acara televisi.

"Aku saja Kaa-san, kebetulan ada yang ingi Aku beli." jawab Itachi seraya mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil yang ia letakkan dikamarnya.

"Kaa-san ingin masak apa untuk makan malam?" tanya itachi sambil memasukan kecap asin ke keranjang belanjaan.

"Hmm Kaa-san ingin masak yakiniku" jawab mikoto dengan penuh semangat

"Kalau begitu Kaa-san tunggu disini, Aku akan mengambil daging" ucap Itachi seraya pergi.

"Hmm kira-kira apalagi ya yang belum?" ucap Mikoto sambil mengabsen belanjaan "Aggh Tomat, Bagaimana bisa Aku melewatkan makanan kesukaan Sasuke." ucap Mikoto sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan.

Mikoto tidak tahu, jika ada seorang wanita berambut merah sedang asik dengan ponselnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya sehingga saat Mikoto membalikan badannya mereka berdua bertabrakan. Membuat Mikoto dan wanita dengan rambut merah mundur beberapa langkah. "Ah Maaf" ucap Mikoto seraya melihat lawan bicaranya. Namun yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus kesal "lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan" ucap Karin tidak sopan.

"Bukan kah kau harus minta maaf juga nona? Aku rasa bukan hanya aku saja yang salah." ucap Mikoto karena merasa wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Memangnya apa salahku? Bukankah Anda yang tiba-tiba saja membalikan badan?" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Karin seharusnya Kau juga minta maaf padanya" ucap seorang wanita cantik dengan helaian rambut softpink, yang membuat Mikoto dan karin melihat ke arah nya.

"Ternyata kau Sakura? Kenapa tidak Kau saja yang minta maaf untuk ku?" jawab Karin sinis sambil berjalan melewati Sakura yang ada dihadapannya.

'Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memilih wanita jahat seperti dia sebagai kekasihnya' ucap Sakura kesal dalam hati.

"Baa-san tidak apa-apa? Maafkan temanku yang tidak sopan" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya kepada Mikoto.

"Kenapa harus kau yang meminta maaf? Seharusnya wanita kasar tadi yang minta maaf." Jawab Mikoto dengan sedikit kesal

Sakura yang diberi pertanyaan hanya diam menatap Mikoto, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa karena memang bukan dia yang menabraknya tapi Sakura merasa dia kenal dengan Karin, jadi dia harus minta maaf atas perbuatan Karin. "Apa wanita yang tidak sopan tadi temanmu?" tanya Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ia Baa-san dia temanku, Kami satu kampus" jawab Sakura singkat

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto seraya memperhatikan wanita cantik yang didepannya.

"Nama ku Sakura." jawab Sakura seraya memberikan senyum cantiknya. "kalau begitu aku pamit ya Baa-san, sekali lagi maafkan temanku." Tambah Sakura seraya membukukkan badannya lagi.

"Hm.. Sakura Arigatou, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" Ucap mikoto yang hanya mendapat senyuman dari wanita yang membantunya.

"Kaa-san siapa wanita itu?" tanya Itachi sambil memperhatikan arah pandang sang Kaa-san.

"dia Sakura, tadi dia membantu Kaa-san" jawab mikoto "Kaa-san harap Kau atau Sasuke akan mendapat wanita baik dan cantik sepertinya" tambah Mikoto.

 **Flasback Off**

Mikoto menata makanan di meja makan kemudian memberikan mangkuk berisi nasi kepada Fugaku.

"Itachi, Apa adikmu memberi kabar, kapan dia akan pulang?" tanya Fugaku seraya melirik jam diding.

"Tidak, Otou-san" Ucap Itachi seraya menerima mangkuk berisi nasi dari Kaa-san nya.

"Tadaima" Sasuke memberi salam

"itu dia ... Okaeri Sasuke, cepatlah bersihkan diri lalu kita makan bersama" ucap Mikoto.

"Hm" jawab Sasuke seraya pergi ke kamarnya.

"Apa dia pergi bersama wanita itu?" tanya Fugaku kepada Istri dan Anaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Itachi, sedangkan Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepala nya tanda dia dia juga tidak tahu.

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Suasana makan malam di kediaman haruno selalu ramai, itu karena sifat Sakura dan Kaa-san nya yang selalu ceria dan banyak bicara, berbeda dengan Outo-san nya jika sudah di meja makan dia hanya diam dan bicara seperlunya.

"Itadakimasu ..." Ucap Sakura.

"Tadi sore Kau diantar siapa, Sakur?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran

"Gaara" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan

"Kenapa tidak Kau ajak masuk Sakura?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, takut anaknya tidak bersikap sopan pada Gaara.

"Sudah Kaa-san, tapi Gaara bilang dia harus segera pergi." Jelas Sakura pada Mebuki.

"Owh begitu ya, Sakura, apa kau dan Gaara sudah ...?" tanya Mebuki menggantungkan pertanyaan nya.

"Tidak Kaa-san, Gaara dan Aku hanya berteman." Jawab Sakura

"Kaa-san fikir Gaara menyukaimu, Sakura"

"Tidak mungkin Kaa-san, Gaara memang baik padaku tapi bukan berarti dia menyukaiku lagi pula Gaara juga baik pada semua orang." Jawab Sakura kesal

"Apa kebaikannya pada semua orang termasuk mengantarnya pulang? Tanya Mebuki menaikan alisnya seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak juga, tapi kaa-san yang jelas Gaara dan Aku hanya berteman." Jawab Sakura semakin kesal. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya.

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Langit malam yang cerah terlihat sangat indah dengan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran seperti inilah kebiasaan yang Sakura lakukan setelah makan malam, setelah mencuci piring-piring kotor ia akan langsung masuk ke kamar dan melihat bintang dari jendela kamarnya yang ia biarkan terbuka. Sakura merasa sangat tenang ketika melihat bintang-bintang di langit "Sangat Indah" bisik Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Drrt...drrt...drrt" Suara ponsel yang berdering membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Moshi-moshi" jawab Sakura

"Sakura, apa kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Belum .. ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura seraya duduk di tempat tidur.

"Baguslah, ceritakan padaku, apa ada hal yang menarik terjadi tadi sore?" tanya ino jahil tentang Gaara yang mengantarnya pulang.

"Sesuatu yang terjadi tadi sore?" Sakura menerawang kejadian apa saja yang sudah menimpanya. "Aaah aku menabrak Sasuke saat aku sedang menuju ruangan Tsunade sensei, dan saat itu aku langsung terjatuh. Hmmm hanya itu aku rasa." Jawab Sakura yakin.

"Apaaa?" teriak Ino "Kau menabrak Sasuke? Lalu Sasuke bagaimana? Apa dia menolongnmu? Atau dia mengkhawatirkanmu? Hei ... Jidat cepat jawab" tanya Ino taksabaran.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjawab kalau kau terus bicara, dan bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Dan tanyalah satu persatu." Sakura menghela nafas kasar.

"Baiklah... Baiklah aku minta maaf nah sekarang ayo jawab pertanyaanku"

"Sasuke baik-baik saja aku rasa, karena hanya aku yang terjatuh dan dari wajahnya dia tidak mengkhawatirkan aku sama sekali." Sakura menunduk karena kecewa karena mengingat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang biasa saja. "Karena setelah itu dia langsung pergi, tanpa membantuku mengambil kertas yang terjatuh." Tambah Sakura.

"Hmm.. aku fikir ada kemajuan, ya sudahlah Sakura sebenarnya jawaban yang ingin aku dengar bukan tentang Sasuke, tapi tentang Gaara yang mengantarmu pulang." Tanya Ino yang ikut merasakan kekecewaan akan sikap Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

"Tentang Gaara?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan Sakura.

"Iya tentang Gaara, aku penasaran apakah terjadi sesuatu saat Gaara mengantarmu pulang tadi sore. Tapi sudahlah Sakura, aku sudah tidak ingin bertanya lagi, tentang Gaara besok saja kau ceritakan dikampus ya. Selamat malam, Sakura"

"Selamat malam Ino"

Kemudian Sakura meletakan ponselnya diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya, ia pun merebahkan diri ditempat tidur dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk benar-benar tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo Minna-san**

 **maaf ya baru update , karena ada masalah sama laptop ku.. Hiks**

 **#CariAlasan**

 **selamat membaca, semoga suka ceritanya ya..**

 **Terima Kasih**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Look at Me Sasuke-kun!**

Naruto©Mashashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar Matahari yang masuk melalui jendela menerpa wajah seorang gadis, sehingga membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya

"Eengh..." Sakura terbangun memperlihatkan emerald yang sangat indah.

Dia merasa tidurnya kurang nyenyak, semalam saat tidur kamar nya terasa sangat dingin, padahal AC dikamarnya sudah dimatikan. Dalam posisi duduknya Sakura sedikit memijat kepalanya yang sedikit sakit, kemudian melihat kearah jam yang ada dimeja nya.

"Masih jam enan, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" Sakura mengambil yukata mandinya di dalam lemari, sampai pandangannya tertuju ke satu arah.

"Astaga, pantas saja semalam aku kedinginan. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa menutup jendela kamar ku sendiri." Ucap sakura seraya memukul jidatnya pelan. Sakura memarahi dirinya yang ceroboh karena lupa menutup jendela kamarnya, alhasil membuatnya saat ini merasa lemas dan sedikit pusing. Ini pasti akibat dia tidur dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Setelah mandi Sakura langsung pergi kedapur untuk membantu Kaa-san nya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou Kaa-san" Sakura berjalan kearah dapur dengan wajah lesu

"Ohayou Sakura" Seraya tersenyum pada putrinya. Namun setelah melihat putrinya Mebuki langsung khawatir "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" saraya mengaduk sup yang dia buat

"tidak apa-apa Kaa-san hanya sedikit pusing, ooh iya... Kaa-san ingin memasak apa hari ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memotong sayuran dan mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan

"sup miso dan ikan" Jawab Mikoto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakannya

Sakura dan Kaa-san nya sangat cekatan menyiapkan sarapan sampai sarapan sudah tersedia dimeja makan.

"Ohayou..." Sapa Kizashi seraya duduk dimeja makan

"Ohayou Otou-san" yang diikuti Sakura kemudian duduk disebelah kanan Otou-san nya.

"Itadakimasu..."

"Kaa-san sup nya asin" Protes sakura.

"Benarkah? Padahal Kaa-san hanya memberikan sedikit garam". Seraya mencoba sup buatannya sendiri "Iya benar, ini asin sekali sakura" lalu perhatian kedua wanita itu teralihkan pada sang kepala keluarga yang memakan supnya dengan lahap tanpa protes apapun.

"Otou-san, apa sup nya tidak asin?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Otou-san akan memakan semua masakan Kaa-san mu sekalipun itu tidak enak". Jawab Kizashi tegas sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Waaahh.. Kaa-san beruntung sekali bisa menikah dengan Otou-san, hahahaha" ledek Sakura kepada Kaa-san nya. Sedangkan Mebuki wajahnya sudah memerah karena ucapan suaminya.

"Sakura, lusa Otou-san diundang ke Suna oleh salah satu teman bisnis Otou-san yaitu Akasuna Ebizo untuk menghadiri pesta penyambutan cucunya yang baru kembali dari Amerika, Dia ingin semua tamu undangan membawa keluarganya, apa kau bisa ikut, Sakura?" tanya Kizashi sambil menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya.

"Maaf Otou-san, aku tidak bisa ikut karena lusa aku ada praktek." Tolak Sakura sopan

"Baiklah, Otou-san tidak akan memaksamu. Otou-san dan Kaa-san akan pergi besok siang ke suna dan rencananya kami akan akan pergi selama tiga hari". Dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari putrinya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa sendirian dirumah?" Tanya Mebuki cemas, karena melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat lesu.

"iya Kaa-san, lagi pula ini kan bukan pertama kalinya kalian meninggalkan aku" jawab ku dengan yakin. Namun sepertinya Kaa-san tidak percaya dengan yang aku ucapkan. Tiba-tiba Kaa-san bangun dan menghampiri aku seraya meletakkan tangannya dikeningku.

"badan mu panas, sejak kapan kau panas Sakura?" tanya Mebuki yang semakin khawatir. "kau harus ke dokter, setelah makan Kaa-san akan mengantarkan mu ke Rumah Sakit" perintah mebuki. Sedangkan Kizashi hanya melihat saja tanpa berniat ikut campur meskipun terlihat dari wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"mungkin dari semalam karena aku lupa menutup jendela kamarku dan Kaa-san lupa ya, putri Kaa-san ini kan calon dokter jadi Kaa-san tidak perlu mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit. Setelah makan aku akan minum obat dan Kaa-san tidak perlu cemas lagi, aku yakin setelah minum obat aku akan sehat lagi" bujuk sakura pada Kaa-sannya. Yang akhirnya, Mebuki memilih mengalah karena dia percaya pada putri kesayangannya.

"oh iya Otou-san, acaranya kan lusa tapi kenapa Otou-san pergi ke suna nya besok?" tanya sakura penasaran

"Hn, besok Otou-san ada rapat di suna. Jadi sekalian saja bermalam disana". Jawan Kizashi

Sakura terlihat sedang berfikir, Akasuna Corp adalah salah satu perusahaan besar yang cukup berpengaruh di Jepang, biasanya kalau perusahaan besar hanya akan mengundang perusahaan besar juga atau setidak nya memiliki pengaruh. Tapi perusahaan Otou-san bukan lah kategori kedua nya.

"Otou-san kenapa Akasuna Ebizo mengundang Otou-san ke pestanya? Perusahaan Otou-san kan bukan termasuk perusahann besar" tanya Sakura seraya menghentikan makannya karena penasaran

"hmm... mungkin karena perusahaan Otou-san dan Akasuna terikat kontrak." Jawab Kizashi

"Ooh begitu." angguk sakura mengerti. berarti besok ia akan tinggal dirumah ini sendirian. 'Hmmm membosan kan pasti, apa aku ajak Ino dan Hinata-chan saja ya? Pasti menyenangkan'. ucap sakura dalam hati seraya melanjutkan sarapannya.

Menit berikunya sarapan dikeluarga Sakura diselingi dengan perbincangan-perbincangan kecil antara Sakura dan Mebuki sedangkan Kizashi hanya asik mendengarkan tanpa berminat untuk ikut dalam perbincangan kedua wanita disamping nya itu.

 **...**

Berbeda dengan keluarga Haruno yang banyak percakapan saat dimeja makan, keluarga Uchiha menikmati sarapannya tanpa ada suara, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa atau karena memang penghuni dikeluarga Uchiha hanya sedikit bicara. Biasanya yang akan memulai pembicaraan dimeja makan adalah Mikoto atau Itachi dan itupun takkan lama.

"Sasuke, kemarin kenapa kau pulang terlambat tanpa memberi kabar?" tanya Fugaku pada anaknya

Pertanyaan dari Fugaku mencuri perhatian Mikoto, Itachi dan tentu saja orang yang ditanya Sasuke. Karena sebenarnya Fugaku jarang sekali bicara saat sedang makan kecuali masalah itu sangat penting.

"Ada tugas yang harus aku kumpulkan saat itu, dan Kakashi sensei memanggilku untuk membahas tentang tugas yang belum aku kumpulkan." Jelas Sasuke seraya melanjutkan kegiatan sarapannya.

"mulai sekarang kau harus beri kabar pada Kaa-san mu jika terlambat pulang, mengerti Sasuke." Perintah Fugaku yang hanya dibalas 'Hn' oleh Sasuke sedangkan Mikoto dan Itachi saling menatap seraya tersenyum.

"setelah makan Otou-san ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua" perintah Fugaku seraya melihat ke dua putranya yang duduk bersebelahan. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

Sarapan pagi pun selesai, Fugaku meminta istri dan kedua putranya untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk semua nya berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Otou-san mau Sasuke mulai bekerja di perusahaan pusat untuk membantumu itachi" perintah Fugaka

"apa Otou-san tidak akan ke kantor lagi?" tanya itachi penasaran akan keputusan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"untuk sementara waktu Otou-san tidak akan kantor pusat, tapi Otou-san membantu paman mu Obito yang memegang perusahaan cabang di Suna. Jadi, Otou-san dan Kaa-san akan pulang pergi Konoha-Suna sampai Obito bisa menangani nya sendiri" jawab Fugaku seraya melihat ke dua putranya secara bergantian, yang di balas anggukan oleh mereka.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah siap membantu ku diperusahaan? Kau tau kan, kalau kau sudah bergabung maka waktu untuk bertemu dengan teman ataupun pacar mu akan sangat terbatas" ucap Itachi panjang lebar seraya menggoda adiknya yang hanya diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm.. Aku selalu siap" seraya memberikan senyum licik kepada kakaknya.

"Baiklah, karena sudah semua sudah tau Otou-san ingin kalian berdua untuk mengosongkan jadwal selama dua hari" jeda Fugaku seraya memastikan kalau ke dua Putranya mengerti "kebetulan salah satu kolega Uchiha, Akasuna akan mengadakan pesta di Suna, mereka juga mengundang anggota keluarga dari tamu undangan untuk hadir di pesta itu. Ini kesempatan, Otou-san akan memperkenalkan kalian ke teman bisnis Otou-san yang hadir di pesta itu" terang Fugaku

"Apa di pesta itu yang di undang hanya perusahaan besar?" tanya Sasuke

"yang Otou-san tau, tidak hanya dari perusahaan besar tapi perusahaan yang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan tersebut juga di undang, dan itu termasuk perusahaan yang tidak terlalu besar. Karena dari beberapa informasi yang Otou-san dapat kalau Akasuna berencana menjodohkan pewarisnya dengan salah satu kolega yang ia undang" jelas Fugaku yang kemudian dibalas keterkejutan oleh kedua putranya. "tenang saja, pewaris Akasuna Corp adalah laki-laki, jadi tidak mungkin dijodohkan dengan salah satu dari kalian" jawab Fugaku seolah mengerti tatapan kedua putranya.

"Huhft... Syukurlah" jawab Itachi lega karena bagaimanapun dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya meskipun hubungan mereka belum lama diresmikan. Lagi pula meskipun harus ada yang di jodohkan antara dia dan Sasuke, pasti jawabannya adalah Sasuke, karena saat ini itachi sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Konan salah satu putri dari pemegang saham di Uchiha. Sedangkan Sasuke hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu tidak disetujui oleh Otou-san. 'Hahahah' dia pun tertawa dalam hati seraya melayangkan senyum angkuh kepada adiknya.

"Lalu kapan aku mulai bergabung?" tanya Sasuke pada Otou-sannya

"mulai minggu depan, dan kau harus menyelesaikan segala urusan mu sebelum kau bergabung dengan perusahaan" perintah Fugaku

"Hn.. Aku mengrti" seraya berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus.

 **...**

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kelas nya yang berada di ujung lorong, dia berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh karena jam pertama adalah pelajaran Kakashi Sensei. Dia tidak boleh terlambat masuk ke kelas, atau ia akan mendapat hukuman sebagai kelinci percobaan, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura merinding. Sakura pun tiba di kelas nya dan untung saja Kakashi Sensei belum datang.

"Hai Sakura-chan" sapa Hinata

"Hai, Hinata-chan" balas Sakura seraya duduk dibangku disebelah kiri Hinata. Sakura melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Ino. "Ino belum datang?" tanya Sakura seraya melihat ke arah Hinata, dan Hinata hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya. "tumben sekali dia belum datang" tambah Sakura, baru Sakura akan mengirim kan Ino pesan kalau saja Ino tidak membuat suara berisik di luar.

"Hah hah Aku Selamat" seraya berjalan dengan lesu kearah Hinata dan Sakura. "Selamat Pagi semua" ucap Ino seraya mendudukan diri disebelah Hinata.

"Pagi Ino" jawab Sakura dan Hinata

" Oh iya Sakura, Hinata. Aku dengar perusahaan Otou-san kalian diundang oleh Akasuna Corp ya?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Iya .. dari mana kau tau Ino? Apa perusahaan Otou-san mu di undang juga?" tanya Sakura

"tidak, aku diberitahu oleh Sai, dia bilang kalau perusahaan Otou-san kalian di undang juga" jelas Ino

"Iya.. dan Akasuna Corp tidak hanya mengundang petinggi nya tapi juga mengundang istri dan anak mereka" jawab Sakura

"Ano Sakura, apa kau akan hadir di pesta itu?" tanya Hinata yang berharap jawaban 'iya' dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak ikut Hinata-chan, karena lusa kita akan ada praktek kan? Bagaimana dengan mu Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura

"aku ikut ke pesta itu Sakura, dan untuk praktek aku akan izin pada Tsunade Sensei. Kalian tau kan, Otou-san ku tidak akan menerima penolakan apalagi aku terlalu takut untuk bilang tidak pada Otou-san" jawab Hinata dengan nada sedih.

Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa memberikan tepukan di pundak Hinata menyuruhnya untuk bersabar.

 **...**

"Hoi Teme" panggil Naruto dengan suara kencang, kepada Sasuke yang sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu kursi kantin.

"Berisik Dobe" yang dibalas dengan tatapan kesal Sasuke

"sedang apa kau disini, Teme? Memangnya tidak ada kelas kau sekarang? Tanya Naruto

"tidak ada" jawab Sasuke Singkat, "lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, apa kau sedang membolos?" tanaya Sasuke

"aku tidak pernah membolos, aku hanya izin keluar sebentar" jawab Naruto seraya duduk dihadapan Sasuke. "Sasuke, Apa Otou-san mu sudah bilang tentang pesta yang di adakan oleh Akasuna Corp?"

"Hn"

"lalu apa kau akan datang Sasuke?"

"Iya, aku akan datang. Otou-san akan mengenal kan ku pada teman bisnis nya karena minggu depan aku akan bergabung dengan perusahaan Otou-san. Lalu bagaimana dengan mu Naruto?"

"Sama, Otou-san ku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menenalkan aku pada teman bisnisnya. Karena cepat atau lambat aku akan terjun ke dunia yang sama dengan Otou-san". Ucap Naruto seraya meminum kopi nya.

"Oh iya dobe, apa Hinata akan hadir di pesta itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya, semalam di selah acara di rumah Hinata, Otou-san nya menyampaikan kalau akan ada pesta di Suna dan Hinata harus ikut". jawab Naruto, namun Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, 'tumben sekali dia bertanya, ini pasti sesuatu yang berbahaya' ucap naruto dalam hati. "hoi ada apa Teme? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Hinata datang atau tidak?" tanya Naruto selidik

"jadi kau belum dengar ya? Kalau salah satu rencana dari pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarga Akasuna adalah untuk menjodohkan pewaris nya dengan salah satu anak koleganya". Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai nya

"Pewaris? Akasuna? Apa mereka akan menjodohkan aku?" tanya Naruto polos

"Bodoh, aku tidak bilang dengan kau. Pewaris Akasuna Corp itu laki-laki, dan bisa jadi dia akan tertarik dengan Hinata Dobe". jelas Sasuke. yang kemudian dibalas decihan Naruto.

"Ciih... tidak akan kubiarkan Hinata direbut, terima kasih Sasuke kau sudah memberikan ku informasi, dan aku harus memperingati Hinata agar tidak berdandan ke pesta itu". Ucap Naruto seraya tertawa bahagia dengan rencana yang akan dia hanya dibalas 'hn'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa update juga,,**

 **Ceritanya mungkin seperti sinetron, tapi ini fict yang mau aku ceritain**

 **kalau tidak berkenan jangan dibaca.**

 **Terima kasih**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look at Me Sasuke-kun!**

Naruto©Mashashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kantin yang tak terlalu ramai membuat Ino kegirangan karena dia bisa duduk ditempat yang biasa Ino dan Sai tempati dan tentunya bersama sahabat-sahabat mereka, karena hanya disitu lah satu-satu nya tempat yang cukup besar dan nyaman.

"Ino kita hanya bertiga, kenapa kita duduk disini?" tanya Sakura seraya duduk disalah satu bangku.

"tidak apa-apa, Sai dan yang lainnya akan segera turun jadi kita duduk disini saja" jawab Ino seraya tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Sakura, kau disini saja biar aku dan Hinata yang membeli makan. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino yang merasa khawatir karena wajah Sakura yang pucat.

Sakura sempat terkejut karena melihat Ino yang bersikap baik "tumben sekali kau baik padaku Ino, aku mau jus strawberry saja" seraya memberikan uang kepada Ino. Karena demam nya yang belum juga hilang, membuat Sakura kehilangan nafsu makannya tapi dia harus makan atau penyakit lain akan muncul, untung saja dia punya roti yang dia beli tadi pagi di stasiun. 'Setidaknya harus ada makanan yang masuk' pikirnya. Karena kepala nya yang masih dirasa sedikit pusing Sakura memutuskan untuk merebahkan kepalanya di meja kantin yang ia duduki seorang diri seraya memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai berjalan menuju kantin tempat mereka biasa berkumpul "Sai, itu Ino dan Hinata" ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk ke objek yang dimaksud, dan membuat mereka langsung berhenti. Tanpa permisi Naruto langsung meninggal kan Sai dan Sasuke, tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto, Sai berniat menyusul nya "Sasuke, kau tunggu saja di tempat biasa kita duduk, apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" ucap Sai "jus tomat saja" ucap Sasuke seraya pergi.

Sasuke melihat seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda yang sedang tertidur di meja yang biasa ia dan sahabat nya tempati. Sasuke menarik kursi tepat di depan Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati karena tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke justru memperhatikan nya, ia pandangi wajah Sakura yang tertidur entah sadar atau tidak membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Drrt.. drrt drrt"

Aroma parfum yang menyapa indra penciuman Sakura membuat nya merasa semakin nyaman dalam posisi tidur nya saat ini, namun tiba-tiba getaran handphone yang ada di meja membuat Sakura terganggu, Sakura masih enggan untuk membuka mata nya karena masih lemas "Hmmm.. Ino cepat angkat telponnya" ucap Sakura kesal tanpa membuka matanya.

Suara Sakura membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke handphone yang bergetar 'Karin' itu nama yang tertera di layar handphone Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ada dimana?" ucap Karin dari telepon yang tersambung.

"dikantin, ada apa?" ucap Sasuke singkat

Suara baritone yang Sakura dengar membuatnya membuka matanya dengan paksa, 'Sasuke' ucapnya dalam hati, 'sejak kapan dia disini? Tunggu, aroma parfum ini kan memang aroma parfum Sasuke. dan getaran handphone itu, itu punya Sasuke, aagaggghhh dasar bodoh kau Sakura' ucap Sakura menyalahkan diri sendiri. perlahan-lahan Sakura menegakkan kepala nya untuk melihat pemilik suara yang sedang berbicara di telpon entah pada siapa. Sakura terus menatap Sasuke yang sedang berbicara di telpon hingga sambungan itu terputus, dan membuat sang pemilik suara menatap Sakura.

"Kau sudah dari tadi disini?" Tanya Sakura sambil meremas tangannya yang dingin dibawah meja.

"tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat "apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura? Kau terlihat pucat" tanya Sasuke, karena melihat wajah Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat jantung Sakura berdetak tidak normal, 'apa aku tidak salah dengar?' batin Sakura. Sakura merasa senang karena Sasuke yang menanyakan kabar nya, 'apa Sasuke mulai menaruh perhatian? atau Sasuke khawatir?' sakura masih asik dengan pemikirannya tentang Sasuke. sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura

"Aah iya Sasuke, aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing saja". Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan hanya dibalas 'hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Teme, Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto

Panggilan Naruto membuat Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke Naruto yang membantu Ino dan Hinata membawa makanan.

"Sakura ini makan" perintah Ino seraya menyodorkan bento yang ia beli untuk Sakura.

"aku tidak pesan ini Ino" jawab Sakura seraya mentap bento yang diberikan Ino

"memang kau tidak pesan, tapi kau harus makan untuk minum obat dan jus strawbery mu aku ganti dengan air mineral". jawab Ino

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Ino didepan teman-temannya apalagi saat ini didepannya ada Sasuke. dengan terpaksa Sakura makan bento yang diberikan Ino.

"Sai-kun, Gaara kemana?" tanya Ino kepada kekasihnya

"Tidak tau, setelah jam pelajaran berakhir dia langsung pergi" jawab Sai. yang dibenarkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Gaara pergi ke kantornya, katanya ada rapat yang harus di hadiri olehnya". Jawab Sakura santai sambil makan bento nya. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan kemudian menghentikan makannya dan melihat kearah teman-temannya yang juga menatap nya seolah minta penjelasan.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura bingung

"kenapa kau bisa tau Sakura? Sedangkan sahabatnya saja tidak tahu Gaara kemana" tanya Ino selidik

"tadi Gaara mengirim pesan singkat, makannya aku tau kalau dia sedang ada rapat" jelas Sakura melanjutkan makannya.

"bagus Sakura, aku senang mendengarnya" respon ino seraya memeluk sahabatnya dari samping

"kau ini bicara apa siih Ino, lepaskan" ucap Sakura seraya melepaskan pelukan Ino pada nya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada tatapan kesal yang sedang melihat kearah Sakura.

"Hinata, nanti di pesta Akasuna riasan mu jangan terlalu cantik ya, dan jangan jauh-jauh dari ku Atau kalau ada yang tanya kau sudah punya kekasih atau belum. bilang saja kau sudah menikah". Ucap Naruto panjang lebar sedangkan Hinata yang diajak bicara wajahnya sudah memerah dan hanya bisa menjawab 'iya' dengan gugup.

"hai Naruto, kenapa kau melarang sahabatku untuk mempercantik dirinya?" tanya Ino yang sebal, Karena sifat posesif Naruto pada Hinata.

"karena salah satu alasan pesta itu diadakan untuk menjodohkan pewaris Akasuna dengan putri dari tamu undangan" jelas Naruto

"Uhuk..huk Uhuuk" Sakura tersedak minumannya saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto 'Perjodohan? Pewaris Akasuna?' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa? Pelan-pelan minumnya" tanya Hinata sambil mengelus punggung Sakura.

"ah iya, Otou-san mu juga diundang kepesta itu kan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto dan hanya dapat anggukan dari Sakura.

"waaah Sakura, berarti kau juga harus mempersiapkan diri, mungkin saja pangeran Akasuna akan jatuh cinta padamu, dan akan datang melamarmu dan kalian akan hidup bahagia diistana yang indah" ucap ini dengan wajah yang berbinar.

Sakura sempat melirik kearah Sasuke namun orang yang dimaksud Sakura hanya asik bermain handphone, membuat hati Sakura sakit karena Sasuke bersikap biasa saja.

"kau lupa Ino, aku kan tidak ikut ke pesta itu jadi jangan bicara omong kosong" jawab Sakura kesal, sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa.

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Naruto

"lusa akan ada prakter, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut". Jawab Sakura, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

 **...**

Di ruangan besar yang dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan dari pelukis terkenal, dan interior dengan tema klasik membuat ruangan itu lebih mirip galeri lukisan dibandingkan dengan ruang kerja.

"Sasori" panggil seorang pria tua yang rambutnya sudah mulai putih namun masih terlihat gagah.

"Ojii-san" seraya memeluk pria tua yang diketahui adalah pimpinan Akasuna Corp.

"bagaimana perjalanan mu? Dan kau tidak berniat untuk mengingkari janjimu pada Ojii-san kan?" tanya sang Ojii-san seraya duduk di kursi pimpinan

"tidak ada yang menarik, tentu saja aku akan menepati janjiku. Dan Ojii-san juga harus menepati janji, jika di pesta nanti tidak ada wanita yang menarik perhatian ku maka Ojii-san tidak boleh memaksaku". Jawab Sasori

"iya tenang saja.. jadi, besok kau sudah mulai bergabung di perusahaan ini?" tanya Akasuna Ebizo dengan senyum yang ia tunjukkan pada cucu kesayangannya itu.

"iya.." jawab Sasori singkat

"dan Ojii-san sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang para tamu undangan beserta keluarganya, mungkin saja akan berguna untuk mu" dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang cucu.

 **...**

Disebuah klub malam empat orang pemuda sedang duduk dengan ditemani para wanita penghibur, sebenarnya para wanita itu mereka bayar hanya untuk menuangkan minum mereka bukan untuk bermesraan.

"Gaara, tadi siang kau pergi kemana?" tanya Sai

"Ada rapat yang harus ku hadiri" jawab Gaara

"tapi kenapa kau hanya memberitahu Sakura saja kalau kau ada rapat, sedangkan kami sahabat mu tidak kau beritahu?" sekarang giliran Naruto yang bertanya karena penasaran dengan alasan Gaara.

"itu bukan urusan mu, Naruto" jawab Gaara seraya meminum minumanya.

"kau suka pada Sakura ya" tanya Naruto karena mulai curiga dengan sikap yang ia tunjukkan.

"Hn, aku memang menyukai nya" Gaara memberi jeda seraya melihat kearah Naruto "tidak, aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura" jawab Gaara yang kemudian tersenyum pada semua sahabat nya yang menatap nya seakan tak percaya dengan perkataan Gaara.

"tapi kau kan tau Sakura suka pada Sasuke" Ucap Naruto

"Hn.. aku tau, selama Sasuke tidak membalas perasaan Sakura aku yakin Sakura akan segera melupakan Sasuke dan akan ku buat dia mencintai ku". jawab Gaara dengan yakin seraya melihat ke arah Sasuke yang juga sedang melihat ke arah nya.

"hoi Sasuke, apa kau tidak ingin berkomentar?" tanya Naruto

"Hn... terserah" jawab Sasuke seraya meminum minumanya.

"sejak kapan kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Sakura?" giliran Sai yang bertanya kepada sahabatnya, karena yang Sai tau, Gaara memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Sasuke tidak pernah serius dalam menjalin hubungan bersama wanita. hanya saja Gaara terlihat lebih sering berganti pasangan untuk bersenang-senang sedangkan Sasuke berpacaran hanya untuk status saja, agar ia tidak dikejar-kerjar oleh wanita -gila- menurut pemikiran Sasuke.

"aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan, tapi belakangan ini aku jadi menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Dan mudah sekali khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya" Gaara memberi jeda pada penjelasannya, seraya mengingat kembali apa yang mengusik pikirannya selama ini

"jika kau hanya bermain-main dengan Sakura-chan lebih baik kau urungkan saja niatmu itu Gaara, dia bukan wanita yang pantas kau permainkan" ucap Naruto tegas.

"aku juga tidak berniat untuk mempermainkan Sakura, perasaan yang aku rasakan ini berbeda saat aku dengan wanita lain, dan aku berniat untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku" jelas Gaara dengan tatapan yang serius. Naruto tidak melihat keraguan pada ucapan dan tatapan Gaara, Naruto sempat melihat kearah Sasuke untuk melihat kira-kira bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh 'Uchiha' itu. namun orang yang Naruto maksud hanya terdiam seraya melihat pemandangan lantai dansa. 'mungkin ini saat nya Sakura berhenti menyukai Sasuke' batin Naruto.

 **...**

 _Pagi hari Kediaman Sakura_

"Sakura, bagaimana kondisi mu?" tanya mebuki

"sudah lebih baik, Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Sakura seraya meletakkan sarapan di meja makan. Sakura merasa kondisinya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya setelah pulang dari kampus kemarin, ia langsung tidur karena sangat lelah dan sedikit pusing. Pagi harinya ia sudah merasa tidak pusing lagi.

"Ohayo" ucap Kizashi seraya mendudukan dirinya.

"Ohayo" jawab Sakura dan mebuki bersama-sama, yang juga ikut duduk disebelah kanan dan kiri kizashi.

"Sayang, bahan makanan sudah Kaa-san lengkapi di kulkas. jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot ke supermarket untuk belanja". Ucap mikoto seraya melihat kearah putrinya.

"iya Kaa-san" jawab sakura singkat

"selagi Otou-san dan Kaa-san mu tidak dirumah, jangan pulang malam. Dan tetap kabari kami, mengerti Sakura?" ucap kizashi pada putri kesayangnnya

"tentu" jawab Sakura

Setelah sarapan selesai dan membersihkan peralatan makan Sakura tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, ia harus berangkat sekarang kalau tidak ia akan terlambat. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Kaa-san nya sampai ia lupa waktu. Dan sekarang sakura harus berlari ke halte, sakura menyeka keringat nya dengan tisue saat ia sudah sampai di halte untung saja di halte tidak banyak orang jadi dia bisa duduk.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya dan jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai secara bergantian, ia berharap bus nya akan segera datang. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat mobil sport berwarna merah yang ia kenali berhenti didepannya. Dan mulai menampakkan seorang pria tampan dengan tato ai di dahinya.

"Gaara" jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang

"naiklah" perintah Gaara, dan tanpa penolakan Sakura langsung naik ke mobil Gaara, Sakura merasa keberuntungan masih memihaknya.

"aku rasa berkatmu aku takkan terlambat" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum lega

"hmm.. ini tidak gratis Sakura" jawab Gaara dengan seringainya.

"apa aku harus membayar mu?" jawab Sakura seraya melihat ke arah Gaara, namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Gaara. "Baiklah aku akan bayar? Tapi jangan mahal-mahal ya" tambah Sakura dengan raut wajah kesal.

"aku tidak ingin dibayar dengan uang" jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Sakura melihat Gaara dengan tatapan bingung "jika bukan dengan uang lalu dengan apa?" jawab Sakura.

"Hmmm... aku akan memikirkannya" jawab Gaara dengan seringainya. sedangkan Sakura masih memikirkan kira-kira dengan apa Gaara akan meminta bayaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
